


Punishment

by butterflyslinky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forced Voyeurism, I'm Sorry, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard has been arrested again, and the Master has a new punishment in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=26291970#t26291970
> 
> Please note that, as per prompt, Sigrid has been aged to over the age of consent in this story. Not that it really helps.

There was a pounding on the door, and shouting from the other side, and Sigrid had a feeling she knew what was coming.

“Go to bed,” she ordered Tilda and Bain. “Go to bed and do not come downstairs, no matter what you hear.”

The children obeyed, running up the stairs just as the door banged open and Bard was pushed inside. Sigrid immediately threw aside her stitching and hurried over. “Da!” she cried. “What happened?”

“Smuggling again!” the guard spat. “Third time this week!”

Bard got to his knees and looked up defiantly. “Feeding the people is not a crime,” he said, his voice low and even.

“Crime enough!” another guard said. “Need to learn better, don’t you?”

“Please!” Sigrid cried, moving between the guards and her father. “Don’t beat him again, he’ll not survive it!”

“We’ll do as we’re ordered,” the first guard snapped. “Move aside, girl!” He grabbed her arm as though to drag her out of the way.

“That’s enough!”

Everything stopped as the Master stepped into the room. Sigrid’s eyes widened. The Master had never deigned to visit them before, no matter how much trouble Bard was in. Of course, it was probably because he thought himself too grand for their home, but Sigrid knew that he wasn’t too grand for other things.

Such as leering at her whenever he saw her in town, ever since she was fifteen.

Bard glared at the Master as he stepped forward. “Now,” the Master said. “I believe you’ve been caught smuggling again.” He clucked and shook his head. “Dear me, Bard, this is hardly acceptable.”

“Letting your people starve is unacceptable,” Bard snapped.

The Master ignored him. “We’ve tried everything with you. We’ve beaten you, we’ve locked you up, we’ve fined you…nothing works. Clearly, a new method will be required.” His eyes moved to Sigrid.

Bard lost his bluster immediately. “No,” he said, suddenly pleading. “Don’t hurt her…please, do what you want to me, but don’t hurt my daughter.”

Sigrid whimpered. Whatever the Master had in mind, she knew she would not like it.

The guards pulled Bard to his feet and turned him toward the room at large. The one holding Sigrid’s arm dragged her to the middle of the room, to the space of open floor.

“Please,” Bard begged. “Please don’t hurt her.”

The Master ignored him and stepped toward Sigrid. She struggled, trying to break the guard’s grip, but he held fast, keeping her in place until the Master reached them and caught Sigrid in his arms.

She fought. She screamed and struggled and did her best to get away, but caught between the Master and the guard, she couldn’t. Her father was screaming, begging them to leave her alone.

“Quiet,” the Master ordered. “You will watch this. Perhaps it will teach you to obey the law.” He leered at Sigrid. “Or maybe I’ll just keep her.”

The guard let go in time for the Master to shove Sigrid to the ground. She kept struggling, but she was caught under his weight and could barely move. She hit him, trying to push him away. The guard caught her wrists and pinned them above her head. The Master forced her legs apart and knelt between them, leaving her helpless.

“No!” she screamed, trying to pull free. The Master ignored her. His hands moved to her dress and tore it down the front. He worked at her underpinnings, but she moved too much and he finally struck her, the back of his hand stinging across her cheek. She stilled, tears starting to fall. He finished tearing her clothes away, leaving her exposed and tattered on the floor.

Bard was struggling as well, trying to break away from the guards holding him to get to her, to push this man off and take her away to where she was safe. The guards held fast. One of them hit Bard again to silence his screams. Sigrid choked back sobs, wishing that he wasn’t watching, thankful that her siblings had heeded her words and not come downstairs.

Two fingers, thick and dirty and _wrong_ shoved into her, making her scream. The Master stretched and tore her, working his fingers deep inside to a place where no man had been, to where no one should ever be. She tried to move back, tried to get away, but the guard behind her tightened his grip on her wrists. The Master’s other hand moved up and groped at her breast, squeezing it hard, his long filthy nails digging into her skin. His face was close to hers and Sigrid turned away from the foul stench of his breath.

He didn’t seem to mind, taking it as an invitation to whisper into her ear. “Your father is a wicked man,” he hissed. “He’ll continue to break the law, no matter what I do. I know this won’t deter him…but you’re such a pretty thing…and you’re a grown woman now. You can leave this place…girls like you should sit on a throne, next to the most powerful man in town.”

“Never,” she breathed.

He chuckled. “You won’t have a choice.” He ripped his fingers out of her, eliciting another scream, and starting to fumble with his own breeches. “Once I’m done with you, you’ll have no honor left…no chance of another offer.” She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to see when he pulled his cock from his trousers. “And if I want to keep you, I will do so, as payment for your father’s transgressions.”

He shoved into her, hard, and she screamed, unable to even struggle anymore. It hurt, oh it hurt, large and rough and unnatural, each push making her cry out louder. Bard was shouting again, screaming for the Master to stop, to let her go, and no one stopped him this time.

With both hands free, the Master moved both to Sigrid’s breasts, scratching and digging, making her bleed. Her whole body ached, his weight crushing her and his hands scratching her, the hard floor pressing into her back and the guard squeezing her wrists so hard that she could feel the bruises forming, her throat raw from screaming and her legs tired from trying to close and push him away.

She never knew how long it lasted, only that it was the longest time of her life. She only knew that eventually, when she was in so much pain she could no longer bear it, the Master suddenly groaned and bit down hard on her neck, spilling himself inside her. She couldn’t scream anymore, only cry as he continued to push through it, making sure she took all of his seed. But finally, finally, he pulled away from her and the guard let go. She didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t want to look at any of them again.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” she heard the Master say conversationally to Bard. “Because next time, I will take her away, and I will keep her.”

The door slammed and then Bard was at Sigrid’s side. She didn’t move—she doubted she could. She only lay there and cried, feeling the blood on her breasts and thighs and the ache on her neck where the Master had bitten her.

“I’m sorry.” Bard sounded old, broken. Exhausted. “I’m so, so sorry…”

She sobbed louder. She didn’t know what else she could do. There was a moment of quiet, then she felt a blanket being dropped over her.

“Can I take you upstairs?” Bard asked gently.

She managed a jerky nod. He lifted her gently, so gently, but she still cried out. It hurt so much. He hesitated, but then she nodded again, and he carried her up the stairs like he hadn’t since she was a little girl.

But she wasn’t a little girl now. She hadn’t been for a long time. And now she was ruined, humiliated. Broken.

Her father laid her down on the bed and she finally, finally blacked out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Survivor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443108) by [missauburnleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf)




End file.
